


Light In Your Eyes

by Artemisaish



Series: Autumn's season [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Autumn, Bahasa Indonesia, Festivals, M/M, POV Sasuke, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisaish/pseuds/Artemisaish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku memandangmu di tengah-tengah festival dan seakan-akan waktu berhenti hanya untuk melihat dirimu. Terpesona tentu saja. Another POV dari fic Autumn In Your Eyes. Special Sasuke POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light In Your Eyes

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Aku memandang bosan sekelilingku.

'kelas ini menyebalkan!'

Mengapa mereka selalu berteriak tidak jelas seperti itu? Apakah dengan pernyataan 'Hari ini sekolah pulang lebih awal karena festival' harus selalu diwarnai dengan teriakan bagai orang kesurupan seperti itu. Huh, seandainya kakak ada di kota ini tentu aku sudah menghubunginya untuk membawaku serta ke Tokyo. Akhir-akhir ini, kakak sibuk sekali mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Tokyo sehingga aku yang berada di Kyoto ini merasa sedikit terabaikan. Oke, lupakan yang tadi! Kalau kakak mendengarkan aku mengatakan itu dia pasti akan berteriak tidak jelas lalu memelukku. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding.

Memang, sejak orangtuaku meninggal saat umurku delapan tahun kakak yang selalu menjagaku hingga sekarang. Walau kadangkala aku merasa kesepian tapi selama ada kakak kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja. Itu adalah pemikiranku sebelum kakak sibuk dengan perusahaan-perusahaan di berbagai kota. Sekarang aku hanya sendiri di sini, sebentar lagi aku tamat SMA lalu melanjutkan kuliah dan bisa membantu kakak di perusahaan.

Yah, hidupku memang telah terencana sejak kematian kedua orangtuaku.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau kita ke festival Jidai setelah ini?" ajak salah satu teman kelasku yang bernama Sakura. Gadis cantik berambut merah jambu ini salah satu dari sedikit gadis yang kuizinkan dekat denganku. Sebagai salah satu dari keluarga Uchiha, sudah barang tentu aku diperebutkan oleh gadis-gadis di sekitarku. Mereka berlomba-lomba mencuri perhatianku walau tidak pernah ada yang berhasil. Mereka semua hanya penjilat.

Sakura adalah temanku sejak kecil bersama Hyuuga Neji dan Lee, mereka bertiga selalu menemaniku. Hanya mereka bertiga yang melihatku sebagai Sasuke, bukan Uchiha. Walau mereka itu kadang menjengkelkan, contohnya saja Lee. Dia adalah manusia kelebihan semangat, sangat berisik membuatku ingin menendangnya. Lee ini adalah pacar Sakura. Entah bagaimana Sakura menerima Lee, itu suatu keajaiban menurutku. Dan Neji yang kelewat pendiam walau begitu dia mengidap penyakit 'Sister Complex' parah, coba saja ganggu saudaranya yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata, dia akan membantingmu dalam sekejap. Tipe cowok yang berbahaya. Sedangkan aku, kata yang lain aku si tuan tanpa ekspresi dan tidak punya hati. Aku memang jarang berekspresi kalau mau dikatakan tidak pernah.

Seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah menunjukkan ekspresinya di depan orang lain, itu sudah ketetapan.

Kembali ke pertanyaan Sakura tadi, di samping gadis itu sudah berdiri Lee dan Neji, yang tampaknya agak jengkel. Oh, sepertinya dia dipaksa lagi oleh si alis tebal itu-nama lain Lee-, terbukti dengan raut wajahnya yang kesal itu. Aku hanya bergumam membalas pertanyaan Sakura dan gadis itu langsung memekik kesenangan, dia menarik lengan Lee dan berjalan keluar kelas sambil menyanyi-nyanyi pelan. Aku tidak mempedulikannya. Aku membereskan bukuku dan melangkah pelan diikuti oleh Neji.

Di perjalanan, kami mengobrol seru walau yang berbicara hanya Sakura dan Lee, dua sejoli itu memang serasi sekali. Sedangkan aku dan Neji hanya diam menikmati daun momiji kemerahan yang menutupi jalanan, bagaikan berjalan di atas permadani merah. Sungguh indah melihatnya berguguran. Dari kejauhan sudah terdengar sorak-sorai penonton membuat Sakura makin semangat dan mempercepat langkahnya. Menyeret aku dan Neji tentu saja, kalau Lee sudah setengah berlari.

Festival Jidai merupakan salah satu dari tiga festival besar yang diadakan di kota Kyoto tersebut. Festival ini sungguh menarik perhatian penduduk karena nuansa tradisional sangat kental dan festival ini diadakan di tengah-tengah musim gugur. Daun-daun Ginko berguguran di sekitar kuil membuat pemandangan menjadi serba kekuningan, sebuah latar yang sangat indah.

Aku mengambil tempat di sebuah pohon Ginko besar yang cukup strategis untuk menyaksikan keseluruhan festival tanpa terhalang. Yah, bisa dibilang festival tersebut cukup seru walau aku hanya memandangnya datar. Sakura tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah laku Lee yang tampaknya memperagakan ulang para pemain festival, aku mendengus melihatnya sedangkan Neji menatap bosan festival, dia memang selalu tampak tidak tertarik. Mungkin aku pulang saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan festival ini, aku memandang ke depan dengan muka bosan dan aku melihatnya…

Di seberang jalan, seorang laki-laki yang tampaknya berusia 20-an sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di tiang samping tangga kuil. Lelaki yang kuakui cukup tampan dengan rambut pirangnya yang mencolok. Yang paling menakjubkan adalah iris matanya yang sebiru langit cerah, walau jarakku dengannya cukup jauh, aku bisa melihat bahwa matanya begitu indah.

Memandangnya entah kenapa membuat hatiku jadi hangat, bagaikan ada sesuatu yang menutupi kekosongan dalam hatiku. Dan aku melihatnya tersenyum menonton perayaan itu membuatku ingin tersenyum juga. Berbicara tentang tersenyum, kira-kira kapan yah terakhir kali aku tersenyum. Mungkin waktu aku kecil ketika masih bersama ayah dan ibu. Kembali ke laki-laki tadi, di kedua pipinya terdapat tiga goresan halus menambah ketampanan wajahnya, lalu kulitnya yang berwarna tan itu membuatku ingin menyentuhnya. Dia benar-benar bagaikan sebuah kehangatan di tengah-tengah dinginnya cuaca musim gugur ini, aku mulai berpikir ada untungnya juga mengikuti ajakan Sakura kali ini. Sejujurnya, baru kali ini aku mengikuti festival bernuansa tradisional seperti ini. Musim gugur tahun lalu, aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku di rumah, kakak hanya pulang di Kyoto saat hari natal. Aku malas keluar dengan yang lainnya karena menurutku itu hanya menguras tenaga saja. Aku malah tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri dengan kesepian yang melandaku. Sedangkan Sakura dan Lee di sebelahku berceloteh riang soal festival tersebut. Entah mengapa aku merasa laki-laki itu tengah memandangiku sekarang, atau hanya perasaanku. Aku jadi tidak berani memandang ke depan untuk memastikannya.

Aku berpura-pura fokus pada percakapan Sakura dan Lee, sekali-kali menanggapi mereka walau aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Neji pun hanya menggumam tidak jelas, aku jadi heran, mengapa aku bisa mempunyai teman yang bertolak belakang seperti ini. Tapi sejauh ini, hanya mereka yang cocok denganku. Kembali ke persoalan tadi, aku beranikan diri untuk memandang ke depan. Aku melihatnya sedang menunduk, tampaknya tengah berpikir sampai-sampai-aku memicingkan mata-dahinya berkerut begitu.

Hahaha...lihatlah! Wajahnya tampak 'Dobe' ketika berpikir keras seperti itu membuatku ingin tertawa keras. Tapi aku urungkan niatku-tentang tertawa keras-nanti teman-teman yang lain malah menganggapku tidak waras. Oh, itu tidak boleh terjadi tentu saja. Harga diriku sebagai Uchiha akan dipertaruhkan. Aku jadi penasaran dengannya.

"Sasuke-kun, pulang yuk! Lee-kun ada latihan dengan Guy-sensei dan Neji-kun ada urusan dengan Hinata-chan." suara Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku, aku hanya mengangguk dan mengekor teman-temanku meninggalkan Festival Jidai. Sejenak, aku menyempatkan untuk memandangnya sekali lagi. Kali ini dia seperti orang kebingunan, tampaknya dia mencari-cari sesuatu. Dia terus menolehkan kepalanya ke sana-kemari dengan wajah bingung dan mata melotot dia memandangi satu titik, wajahnya kelihatan makin 'Dobe' ketika bingung.

Hmp…tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihatnya, kira-kira dia mencari siapa yah, aku mengikuti arah pandangannya dan jadi tersenyum sendiri mengetahui apa yang dipandang laki-laki yang bertampang 'Dobe' itu.

'Dia itu…'

aku menyeringai senang.

"Kalian pulang duluan, aku ada urusan." setelah mengatakannya aku langsung berbalik meninggalkan teman-temanku yang hanya mengangkat bahu melihat tingkah lakuku lalu pulang. Aku memutari kuil untuk sampai ke seberang jalan tadi, tentu saja tidak boleh memotong di tengah festival. Sedikit terengah karena terburu-buru. Akhirnya, aku sampai di tangga itu dan melihat dia sudah tidak ada, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sana kemari mencarinya. Oh, itu dia! Dia tidak jauh di depanku, rambut kuningnya kelihatan begitu mencolok di tengah keramaian, tampaknya dia masih kebingungan. Aku segera melesat ke hadapannya. ketika angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan daun-daun kuning Ginko.

Aku berhenti tepat tiga meter di depannya yang sedang berusaha menutupi wajahnya dari dedaunan Ginko yang beterbangan ditiup angin. Aku melihatnya hendak berbalik tapi aku…

"Mencariku, Dobe?"


End file.
